Transformers Energy
by ELEKTRAandMI
Summary: Miranda and Emily, true Transfans, and the best of friends, soon both wake up in a world where they remember nothing, and never even dreamed could come to be. What would happen, if two girls, took the place of two main characters in Transformers?


Chapter 1

Forget and Restart

**This a very large verse of ours that we've started awhile back, so, we hope you enjoy it. plz review at the end of the chapter~ enjoy :3**

* * *

><p><strong>EmilyLOVESmech: <strong>Hey Mi! You shoulda' seen the Chevy Silverado I saw today! It had an Autobot insignia on the driver's side back window, and a Decepticon insignia on the passenger's side back window. It was SO cool!

**TRANSFAN-Miranda:** Sweeeet =w=... It would be nice if we could see one for real, you know?

A Transformer I mean...

**EmilyLOVESmech:** 8D Oh HELL YEAH! It'd be wild!

**TRANSFAN-Miranda:** Yeaah...would be nice...but if they were real...Megatron would wanna kill meh =-=...don't know if I could handle that...but meh...I could try L:

**EmilyLOVESmech:** Lol, yeah, I don't really like Movie 'verse Decepticons... they look really weird being so spiky... The 'Bots actually look cool to me...

**TRANSFAN-Miranda:** Hey! Don't be dissin' Megatron's sexy scissor hands xD!

**EmilyLOVESmech:** Bahaha! Too late! I already did! XD

**TRANSFAN-Miranda:** You shall pay fleshling! Rawr! **laughs and slaps you on the back**

**EmilyLOVESmech:** **cackles as I run away** I running now! You shall NEVER catch me! **wasn't watching where I was going and runs straight into a pole **Ow... stupid metal pole. You got in the way...

**TRANSFAN-Miranda:** **laughs and shakes head** Someone's hyper...

**EmilyLOVESmech:** **yawns** Sorry Mi-chan... I better get to bed, it's late...

**TRANSFAN-Miranda:** **nods** KK, I'll see you when I see you...

_TRANSFAN-MIRANDA has logged off_

**EmilyLOVESmech:** **waves** Bye, love ya.

_EmilyLOVESmech has logged off_

~x~x~x~x~XXX~x~x~x~x~XXX~x~x~x~x~

Miranda browses the internet for a bit longer after she had logged off, soon heading to bed.

She looked toward the window at some of the few visible stars before she laid in bed.

It wasn't long however, until she noticed a fiery red shooting star. Her eyes widened and she stumbled out of bed, looking out the window in awe.

_"...Was I imagining things..?"_ She mentally questioned before she sighed and put her hands together and closed her eyes _"Don't know if this'll work or not...but...I wish...Me and Emmie could be in the Transformers verse for real..."_

She soon opened her eyes after the wish, waiting for a little bit, but when nothing happened, she sighed and pouted slightly before climbing back into her bed.

_"Well...that was stupid of me to think it would work...it's just a stupid star after all..."_ she thought before she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Emily yawned as her laptop shut down for the night, soon standing up and putting her laptop aside before she got changed into her PJ's quickly.

Looking out window one last time before she shut her curtains, she soon spots a fiery red shooting star flying across the night before disappearing.

She smiled before closing her eyes _"I wish with all my might...that Mi and I could be in the Transformers universe for real..."_

She looked up at the night sky, waiting for a few moments before sighing a disappointed sigh when nothing happened, shutting her curtains before diving beneath her covers, shutting her phone off, and falling into a deep sleep.

~x~x~x~x~XXX~x~x~x~x~XXX~x~x~x~x~

It was the next morning, and Miranda yawned and stretched lazily and tiredly before opening her eyes groggily, and swinging her legs over the bed.

However, she soon froze with fright, confusion, and bewilderment when she realized...that the room she was in...wasn't hers at all.

Her eyes shifted slowly to each side of the room before swiftly getting up and checking the closet, everything was just as different in the closet as it was in the bedroom.

"What the hell-?" She asked herself in a sharp whisper before creeping over to the door of the bedroom and peeking out of it.

She soon came to the realization that she was in a two story house rather than a one story house when she saw the stairs, closing the door and locking it in a panic after the realization sinking in.

"_What the heck? Have I been kidnapped?"_ She tried to stay calm, but when she tried to remember what had happened, her mind, her memories...were all in a haze of grey. She clenched her head slightly in frustration_"Is this...my house? ...and my parents...why can't I remember what they look like or what their names are? ...Why can't I remember what happened last night? WHAT'S GOING ON?"_

~x~x~x~x~XXX~x~x~x~x~XXX~x~x~x~x~

Emily shifted slightly before she opened her eyes, soon looking around completely puzzled when she too realized...she wasn't in a room she recognized.

"What the fu-?" She asked herself standing up and looking around before looking into the closet. "Whoa...cool clothes...too bad they aren't mine... Still, where the hell am I?" She asked herself before grabbing an outfit at random, soon finding out that the outfit she had chosen was in her exact clothes size, soon changing into them because she didn't want to be in her PJ's any longer.

She soon opened the door to her room every so slightly "What is GOING ON?" she muttered aloud before opening the door further and walking into the hallway, completely puzzled.

A very attractive middle-aged man walked past her and smiled at her slightly, waving slightly as well "Hey hon'. Might wana get downstairs before your Mother gets worried." the man said to Emily before walking into the hallway bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

She looked after him with a puzzled look on her face "Uh...Okay...?" She said before walking down the stairs, looking around _"Who the fuck was that?"_ She thought before she walked out into the large open living room, looking around with a look of 'WTF?'

A very decent looking woman with long hair down to the middle of her back looked at Emily with a nice smile from the kitchen near the living room "Morning Em! Could you get the pla-" the woman suddenly stopped when she noticed her very confused look on her face, looking at her in a concerned manner "Something wrong sweetie?"

Emily looked at the woman slightly startled "Uh...yeah, something is obviously wrong... Who are you? And...where am I?"

The woman looked at her very concerned, and looking slightly panicked "You...you're not kidding me...are you..? Because this isn't funny Emily...and I'm not laughing..."

Emily shook her head "Does it look like I'm joking? I honestly don't know what the hell is going on, where I am, who you are, or who the guy upstairs is..."

The woman instantly walked over to Emily, and felt her forehead before leading her over to the couch and sitting down with her "Honey...sweetie...I'm your Mother...and the Man upstairs was your Father..." she sighed slightly flabbergasted and panicked "God...I hope you don't have Alzhiemer's..."

Emily frowned "That can't be possible, I don't remember ever seeing you or my supposed 'father' ever before..."

Emily's Mom sighed and looked to her husband as he walked down the stairs "Jake, call the doctor...now."

Emily's Dad, now known as Jake, looked at her with an eyebrow raised in confusion "Why? Is one of you girls feeling sick?"

Emily's Mom looked at him in a serious and concerned manner "No...but I think Emily's got a really bad case of Amnesia and I don't know why...call the doctor."

Jake nodded and picked up the phone, and called the doctor.

Emily put her face in her hands "Ugh...what is going on already?"

Emily's Mom put a comforting hand on her shoulder "That's just what we're going to find out...but in the meantime...I'll go get the family photos and your birth certificate..." she said before getting up and walking into her room to get photos as well as Emily's birth certificate.

"Okay..." Emily replied before closing her eyes and letting her head fall onto the back of the couch with a sigh, thinking harder than usual...in hopes of remembering something.

Emily's Mom soon walked back into the room with a large family photo album and hands it to Emily "Here, I hope this helps..." she said as she watched her daughter open the first page.

There was a birth certificate that read "Emily Paxton. Born in the state of Philadelphia in the United States of America. Mother, Merideth Paxton. Father, Jake Paxton." and so on.

Emily's eyes scanned over the birth certificate _"Emily Paxton..? Born in Philadelphia..."_ her eyes soon began scanning over all the photos before she shut the photo album "Nope, nothing...nothing seems familiar..."

Merideth sighed shakily and looked to her "Well...I'll make your breakfast and call the school...tell them you won't be going...I need that doctor to write a note to your school after he's done looking you over..." She said before walking back to the kitchen, her mood now dampened.

Emily looked after her Mother sadly "Sorry..." she sighed before looking back down at the photo album.

Merideth smiled slightly and sighed "It's alright hon'...we'll figure things out...just because you forgot that I'm your Mother doesn't mean I'll stop being one to you..."

Emily smiled "Thanks...Mom."

~x~x~x~x~XXX~x~x~x~x~XXX~x~x~x~x~

Miranda had taken advantage of the clothes she had found in the closet and had changed into one of the outfits that was provided in said closet.

It wasn't long before she realized that she had lost a considerable and healthy amount of weight, and her eyesight had gotten 100% better. She no longer had to wear glasses, and she mentally squealed at this fact and smirked at herself proudly in the mirror _"Okay...I can live with this."_ she thought with the utmost confidence before taking a deep breath and walking downstairs _"I'll have to tell the people that live here that I don't know who they are eventually...because for some reason..I can't remember a damn thing."_ she thought before she finally reached the living room downstairs, soon turning around to see a very decent looking man cooking at the stove in the open kitchen next to the very wide spanned living room.

The man turned around and smiled at her "Hey hon'...you want some eggs?"

She looked at him slightly confused, but nodded and sat at the bar area in the kitchen "Yes...please...uh..."

The man looked at her a bit confused "What's the matter?"

She looked at him slightly shy "I...I didn't catch your name...misteerr...?"

The man turned the stove off and looked at her concerned and slightly stern "Ivory Miranda Destiny Lewis...you better not be thinking this is funny...because it isn't..."

Miranda looked at him completely astounded and flabbergasted "What...did...you just call me? That's NOT my name...and I'm serious...I don't know you..."

The man looked at her really concerned "Oh great...some family disease I don't know of..?" he asked rhetorically before he picked up a phone "I'm calling the school and the doctor...we're going to figure this out..."

She looked at him completely puzzled "School..? Doctor..? What is-? Guh...Just...Look Mister...you still haven't told me who the heck you are..."

The man looked to her dead serious "I'm your Father...Dimitri Lewis..." he said before beginning to talk to someone on the other end of the phoneline

She looked at him completely shocked, before looking down at her lap numbly, feeling slightly ashamed "...My Father..? ...Then...why don't I remember him...or my Mom?"


End file.
